


He What!?

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: This Isn’t The Last You’ve Seen Of Caelo Ustrina Scientia!! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Love, But he should be, Caelo is best boy after ignis, Caelo is literally just ignis, Gen, Iggys lil bro fights a thot for him, That’s just wrong, but more boyish, caelos not a real character, it’s not incest, my children, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Ignis goes to Cor’s office because Caelo, his younger brother can’t control himself.





	He What!?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe/status/1174387936441393152
> 
> pls follow it I’m sad and lonely
> 
> Also! Berin is Ignis’ uncle who was very cruel to him; so much in fact that Ignis was scarred for life because Igs let Berin rape, hit, yknow to him because he loves his brother, Caelo.
> 
> I have no regrets we need more sibling love that’s not incest send prompts for these two to my inbox

Ignis sat in his meeting, writing down notes like his life depended on it. He’d glance up at whoever was talking at the given moment while writing, somehow not messing up or accidentally writing the wrong words. It was incredible to the onlookers, the councilmen. Before Ignis could propose his idea of what to do with all of the men that destroyed the waste, someone opened the door shyly, 

“Mister Ignis Scientia?” 

All attention was now at the person standing in the doorway, to which Ignis stood up, 

“Yes?” 

The girl cleared her throat, “The Marshall would like to see you in his office.” 

Ignis’ lips parted slightly and he looked over to the King to make sure this was okay. 

Regis nodded, “We can wrap this up, Ignis. Go.”

Ignis smiles apologetically at the King, packed up his notes in his suitcase, and walked out the door. The person that asked for him was long gone and Ignis found himself speed walking to the Marshall’s office. Was it about Caelo? He knew Caelo was training to be a glaive before he got the magic bestowed onto him due to him being so young, but did he start a fight? Did he get hurt? Ignis’ mind was racing at this point and he couldn’t get to Cor’s office any quicker. When he finally got there, Caelo was there, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Cor’s desk. Caelo looked back at Ignis and groaned, 

“Cor!! I told you not to call him in here!!” 

Caelo’s complaint was ignored, “Ignis. Caelo got into a fight with one of the other glaives. He beat the kid pretty bad, but won’t say why he did it.”

The blonde sixteen year old huffed, looking away and Ignis could’ve sworn that he saw Caelo blush. 

“Why did you do it?” Ignis asked- no, demanded. 

Caelo frowned up at Ignis, “I can’t say why, it’s something personal..” 

“How so?” 

Caelo parted his lips slightly and looked away, “He..” 

Caelo sighed and slumped in his chair, “He called you-..” Ignis motioned for him to keep talking, anxiously awaiting his answer. 

Caelo groaned, “Ugh! He said that you slept around and that’s how you got your position as the Prince’s advisor!” 

Caelo sat up, a renewed anger showing up, “He also said that Gladio doesn’t love you and he just likes your- y-your tight.. hole..!” 

He whined angrily, “I didn’t want to tell you cause I knew you’d be upset with me!” Caelo said, accent thickening with the tears that thickened in his eyes.

“When he said that thing about Gladio I couldn’t stop myself from hitting him! It was supposed to be a slap but I punched him instead and I couldn’t stop myself!!” Caelo was on the verge of tears, not because he was sad, but because he was scared, but because he was angry.

Much like his older brother, when he got really angry he’d start crying. Ignis was very well at stopping it though, the Scientia were very skilled at everything, but their emotions were known to be deeper, and very prominent. They were able to hide the emotions, but they always felt an much more intense experience with them. This was the case with Caelo, he wasn’t any different than the other Scientia.

Caelo opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Then opened it again and close it again. He finally spoke, “It reminded me of what happened with..” Caelo huffed, 

“What happened with Berin.” 

Caelo stood up, “And here he is- saying that you sleep around to get power and that your boyfriend only loves you because you’re a good sex partner!! You guys haven’t even done it yet!” 

Ignis blinked a few times as he processed what was just spoken, “You.. Hit him because he spoke wrong of me..?” 

Caelo looked away, “I know you’re angry; but I pr-“ 

“Angry?” 

The silence hung in the air for a small moment, “Darling, why would I be angry?” 

Caelo’s lip quivered, “...Because I started a fight...”

Ignis sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “Thank you for telling me, Marshal.” 

Cor nodded, “Caelo, while I won’t punish you, I’m also not going to tell you that what you did was okay. Don’t do it again.” 

Caelo nodded quickly, “Yes sir.” 

Cor sighed, “I have to ask though..” 

Pale blue icy eyes looked into deep green emerald ones, “How did it start off?” 

Caelo bit his lip, “Well, we were in the showers...”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Hey Caelo, your brother ever leave that guy?”

“That guy is the shield of the prince you idiot!”

“I know but are they broken up yet?”

Caelo sighed, pulling in his glasses after wrapping a towel around his waist. Comments like this were why Caelo didn’t talk to any of them, why he kept to himself. Everyone knew Ignis, and everyone knew his younger brother Caelo, kid looked just like his dearest brother. 

“Hey, I noticed that you and your brother both have sweet asses. You wanna let me in on one of them?” 

Caelo glared back at the man, his scowl already looking just as scary as his brother’s, “No, I don’t think I do.” 

He shoved the man away, walking to his locker, though he’d followed close behind anyways. Caelo opened the locker door, grabbing a clean pair of boxers, and sliding them on. 

“I bet your brother’s a screamer.” 

Caelo grabbed the tank top he usually wears under his dress shirt, sliding it in cooly. 

“Can’t wait to hear his pretty little noises when I get him under me.” 

Caelo was trying to beat to ignore him, grabbing his slacks and sliding his long thin legs into them.

“I can’t wait to take a turn on him like the King and Councilmen did. He got his job an easy way anyhow.” 

Caelo’s hand twitched, demanding contact with this man’s face that it was refused. He grabbed his socks, and slid them on. 

“I bet that the prince’s shield don’t even like him.” 

Caelo began reaching for his belt to put on. 

“Just likes his tight ass. Can’t say I blame him.” 

Caelo was fed up, his hand made immediate contact with the belt, he grabbed it and quickly slapped the man across his bare torso with it. 

The man stumbled back, stunned as Caelo began putting his belt on, “I suggest you stop. Now.” 

The man scoffed, “Didn’t think you were as uptight as Ignis was. But then again, I bet not a lot of people are right like he is.” 

“Stop it this instant.” 

“What’re you gonna do? Hit me?” 

Caelo turned to the man, “Perhaps.”

The man smirked, “What? Cause your hot brother has a tight ass? Because he’s probably amazing at giving head? He can-“ the man was cut off by Caelo’s fist colliding with his face. 

Then again. 

And again. 

And soon the man was on the floor and Caelo was beating him. 

“Caelo!! What the hell are you doing!?” 

Caelo looked back and saw Cor. 

He also knew that Cor wouldn’t exactly be fond of finding out that Caelo was about to kill this man over some disgusting words. Caelo quickly got up, dusting himself off as if nothing happened and he didn’t have blood on his fists. 

“Nothing sir, merely a small issue.” 

“Small issue my ass! Go to my office! Now!” He barked.

*-*-*-*-*

Ignis sighed, running his hand through his hair again, “Caelo. You didn’t have to.” 

Caelo was silent, fury building up once more. “He was positively infuriating.”

Cor began shooing them out of his office, “Don’t do that sappy brother love here.” 

The two found themselves walking in the hallway quietly. Eventually Ignis sighed, and they stopped walking. 

“Show me your wrist.”

Caelo furrowed his brows in confusion, but still did so, sliding his wristband down to reveal his wrist. Ignis slapped it, not hard but hard enough to sting for a few minutes. 

“Ow! Hey!? Why?!?” 

“Because you started a fight!!” 

Ignis sighed, another hand going through his hair. Ignis then engulfed the shorter boy in a warm embrace, not caring about prying eyes. 

“I want to take you out to eat dinner with me.” 

“I’m going to be the third wheel again, aren’t I?” 

“No. Just you and I. No Iris, no Gladio.” 

Caelo smiled into the hug, “I’d like that.” He whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> also ignis literally gives Caelo slaps on the wrist like that hurts okay


End file.
